


Omertà

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [1]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexualrelationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿京被送进“大房间”的时候就有人指点他，要达成目的，必须投靠固有势力。他选择的妥协对象是大佬陈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

阿京头一次跟“大佬陈”讲话，是直接走过去，穿过“大房间”的厅堂，说白了就是大家放风的那块区域，径直走过去，同他讨一支烟。  
阿京的右腿膝盖刚受过伤，走起路来，倒不是大家熟悉的一瘸一拐，而是不得不拿髋部使力迈腿，整个人扭着走，看去十分的别扭奇特。他拖着那条腿，昂首挺胸，傲然穿越篮球横飞的场地，穿过监狱里势不两立的两派人马，从无形的“平衡线”上拖腿而过，他走向铁丝网的一隅，那是大佬陈禁地。  
他走过去时，众人为他让道，并非是客气，或为他的声威所震。他们无非是给他让出一条赴死的道路来，喜闻乐见，观赏他的自取灭亡。他必定要被扔回那条线后的，然后明天此时，他们在放风的地方就不可能再看到他了。强哥的人会把他的另一条腿也打断。  
他走过去时大佬陈在看书。  
口袋读物那么大的一本，当然必定符合狱方的要求，才可能出现在他的手中。阿京走到非常近，才发现他竟在看一本旅游书，似乎是环游地球的攻略之类，而且一手拿着铅笔，犹在勾勾画画。一个判了重刑的男人，居然每天坐在监狱球场的角落里看旅游攻略，阿京在这一瞬间，忽然觉得他实在比自己还要惨。  
“我想同你要一支烟。”阿京按照狱医指点他的开口了。  
大佬陈从迷你小书后面露出半个头。他已满头白发，戴一副旧眼镜，眼镜腿上甚至还绑着绳子。他看上去，像是个不成功的教授或民事律师，再不济也是中医小诊所的驻馆医师，半是江湖骗子的那种人。然而阿京一进监狱就听说，导致大佬陈被判到牢底坐穿的事由，是七年前那桩发生在中环当街的运钞车爆劫案。  
连炸数车，伤人数十，劫金过亿……阿京只有个模糊的概念。七年前，宝哥还活着，他还没有认识过阿佐，也没有想过现在的事。  
现在连阿京都老了，眼角有了皱纹，身体也不再细削犹如少年。七年前大佬陈当街爆劫的时候，阿京才刚刚为宝哥办完一夜的事。他在中环附近一个地下室里补觉，连那场惊人的爆炸都未能将他这不见光的人从他的埋身处惊醒来。  
大佬陈放下书，挤弯了镜片后的眼睛，笑眯眯地望着阿京：“谁叫你来的，靓仔？”好陌生的称呼。有三四年没人这样称呼阿京了。他过去当然是靓仔，白净而且细嫩，当年宝哥从渔村带他出来，社团里的人都以为纯粹是因他靓仔。宝哥去世这几年，他到处找强哥的人报复，甚至在缅边干过雇佣军，险些丧命。  
都是过去的事了，现在的阿京，风尘满面的，进来之前，还被剃得脑壳精光。大佬陈眼下看到的，就是一个粗疏、黝黑的光头汉子，臂上有虬实的肌肉，腿有点残，满脸疼痛的浮汗。  
“是我自己要来找你。我想跟你。”阿京说。  
大佬陈还是笑笑地问他：“你昨天才进来，不是跟大哥强在一个区的吗？舍近求远？”  
“我要转到你这边来。狱医说你可能会帮我，说我能试试。”阿京说。他说的完全是实话。在他的立场，都觉得不到万不得已，说谎毫无必要。再说眼下说点柔和的谎言也救不了他了。  
“他们打你了？”大佬陈瞥了一眼他受伤的腿。  
“我先打他们。人太多，我后来打不动了。”阿京说。  
大佬陈说：“我给你烟，帮你调房间，然后呢？你拿什么来换？你一进“大房间”就得罪大哥强的人，再来跟我，我的人未来麻烦会很多，到时候，我需要给大家交待。”  
“等我伤好了，我自己交待。只要我跟你一天，我什么都能做，我什么都肯做。在我腿好之前，我得活着。”阿京说。  
大佬陈站起来，把口袋书夹在腋下。这样看来，他比阿京高大得多，甚至也比“大房间”里的很多人要高一些。他夹着书抬手示意，有他的人拿了一支香烟递给阿京。香烟在监狱里如同硬通货，可拿来交换任何东西，但他们这些混得开的人想要就有。  
“不好意思，我自己身上一般都没有烟，我不抽烟。”大佬陈笑道，“不健康的事情我都不干的。”  
阿京夹着烟，没有抽，心事重重地看着他自己选定的新主人：“那你要我做什么？我拿什么报答你？”  
大佬陈抬起手指，戳了戳自己的脑门，掀得他若干白发轻轻一飘：“自己想啰，小瘸子。”

阿京到了晚上才把那支烟点上。他叼着烟就爬上了大佬陈的床。  
没人逼他做这个事，而且，亦没人斥责他，说他做这种事时便不能抽烟。  
吃饭时大佬陈的人都盯着他看，他心中有数，晓得自己“越线”过来，还没得到承认。他坐下时，有人拿起碗，从他身边闪开了。“不见得多好吃啊，一碗烂肉。”那人感慨道。仿佛是种提示。  
阿京感到冷硬的椅子上寒气浸透，弄得从尾椎开始都冷透了。但却似有某种领悟。狱医帮他包扎时的眼神也是哀悯的，也有这方面的意思，他应当没有会错。  
大佬陈都是有叫他自己想，他确实一直有在考虑。他本意并不想在阿佐之后再有新的对象，或者说，他并不想在活着时再有对象。然而与阿佐也是七年前的事了。他的过去的生活与爱憎，都因宝哥的死一霎终结。大佬陈要什么，他都愿意给，只求此人能庇护他直至伤势痊愈，直至他完成复仇。  
熄灯后是他自己爬上床的。他得到照顾，在熄灯前换了房间，现在，只是他与大佬陈同住，这难道不是又一层提示吗？  
大佬的私室自然不同，他轻易从上铺翻下，在大佬陈的枕边摸到了火柴。  
这他都没有睁眼，还说不是装睡。  
黑暗中，阿京划亮一根火柴。红亮的光短暂照亮了他的脸。他被自己的事情感动，因为忘不了前情，眼睛里难免积蓄着泪水。泪光火光里，他点燃了那“说好的”支烟，准备就这样卖了。  
他想他反正也是要死的，大佬陈人也不坏，那种事，他一直也有点想。再不做，死前就忘光了，连是什么感觉都不会记得了。  
自己选的对象，比被别人强迫总是要强些的。  
多好啊，还能自己选。  
   
阿京叼着烟，半偏着身体，伸直了右腿，用一只手撑住，跨骑在大佬陈的腰上。另只手则解开了上衣的扣子。  
他把脱下的上衣扔在地上，吐了一口烟，也顺便叹了口气。他低下头，然后就看到大佬陈不知何时已经睁开眼睛，定定地瞧着他。  
大佬陈伸手摸眼镜。黑暗里摸来摸去都摸不着，阿京便帮他手，从他枕边拿了眼镜递给他。两人摸黑相对，也不说话，可能实在是因为没话好讲。  
待把眼镜戴上，大佬陈又定定看了他一会儿，等他香烟都快烧手，才开口道：“你干什么，不睡觉？”  
阿京把烟头摁在床框上，低下头亲他。一开始难免有点羞涩，就是嘴唇相碰，后来痛下决心，服务要有服务的意识，整个脸都贴在陈佬的镜片上，舌头也戳进对方嘴里。  
他的吻技不太好，以前也是阿佐教过，疏于练习了，现在整个都找不到节奏，舌根在陈生的牙刃上乱擦，口中交出去的唾沫都满是烟草苦味。大佬陈都是没有动作，被他强奸仿佛，也不伸手碰他，都是随他。  
两人胡乱吻了一会儿，阿京忽然感觉到自己被拽开了。“好了，好了。”他服务的那个人喘着气，隔着毯子，搓摸了几下自己腿间的东西。“衰仔，真被你弄硬了。”他喃喃着抱怨。  
阿京冷冷看着他：“不硬怎么做？”埋下头去，又要强施亲吻，忽然被一只手捞住他寸草不生的头颅。  
“等等。”大佬陈说，“让我摸摸。”  
那只手便在薄薄的头皮上细细摩挲。大佬陈的掌心是热的，阿京被他摸得竟有些舒服，禁不住拿后脑去贴靠，迁就他的手掌。这样摸了一阵，从头顶上摸下来，手掌沿着颈动脉一路滑下，又摸上阿京的肩膀。  
大佬陈顿了顿，将另一只手也抬起来，又从另一侧攀上，却是隔着裤子重重抚过他的屁股和髋部，又停在他光裸的、不断因为紧张的呼吸而收缩的腰线上。  
上下摸了几把，阿京觉得，除却腿痛的干扰，他自己那玩意儿也有点酥酥麻麻的感觉，似乎也想起来了。这些年他因为复仇而禁欲的生活里，这样的感觉不能说没有，但都是极少的。只要想到阿佐就是强哥的儿子，这感觉一般就会死掉了。都不会像如今，他被陌生的手，在暗中轻抚了一刻，就这么想要。  
大佬陈就在此时突然开口道：“好了，乖乖的，我们睡觉。”  
他的双手捞着阿京的肩膀，示意他从身上下来。这指令固然莫名，阿京却无法质疑。他向一侧滚，抽出他无法弯曲的右腿，膝盖有受力，令他发出一声痛呼，向后栽倒。  
但并没有摔倒在大佬陈的腿上，他被及时拉住了。大佬陈拍了拍自己身侧，靠墙壁的狭窄位置：“你躺这儿。”  
阿京调整了一下，也不好下床先捡过衣裳，就这样光着半身躺了。大佬陈分给他半个枕头，他却不用，鼻尖紧贴着墙壁，把自己压缩得很窄小。  
冷不丁一条毯子临空罩上来，把他连头带脚都蒙严实了。大佬陈自身后揽住他腰，吐气都喷上他的光头：“阿京是吧，我问过了，你是宝哥的狗。也有人说你当过太子佐的’女人’。”  
阿京不吭声，他指甲已经掐进了墙壳里。  
“我叫你阿京，你叫我Benny好了。”大佬陈说，“等你好了再想替宝哥报仇的事。现在我们睡觉。”  
他说完就闭紧了嘴巴，阿京只能感觉到他的呼吸，和他的眼镜。镜片不一会儿就被体温捂热，也似乎成为了人体一个坚固而多情的部分。  
大佬陈的呼吸频率慢了下来，这次他好像是真的睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

阿京过去经常梦见宝哥，但从缅边捡命回来后，梦见的次数就少了。与大佬陈大被同眠的第一晚，很难得又梦见了一次。却不是过往那样，梦见他身中九枪的尸体，而是梦到他到渔村谈生意时候那样子。  
宝哥那时候就胖，鬓发还没有白，看起来只是富态，不显老态。他的身材矮胖臃肿，但是身手灵活。为一纸契约，乡亲们推举阿京同他过招。阿京问他：你是天下第一吗？他问阿京：你想做天下第一吗？  
他一时打不赢宝哥，但宝哥许他将来做天下第一。  
那天晚上，阿京窝在大佬陈的臂间，又梦见这情景。他梦见宝哥的快招快手，梦见乡亲们紧张的呼声。他的手脚皆疲软，似乎招架无能。在梦中他亦是头晕目眩，就像一日前被强哥的人痛殴时一样。他找了太子佐的麻烦，才得以顺利进到这里。整个过程不堪回首，全都是他并不想做的事情。  
只差一步，只要做完这件事，他就自由了。  
然后他大概会死。这简直是一定要发生的，这些年的挣扎求生都是为了最后这一场隔绝人世的赴死。早就没有人记得阿京了，渔村的乡亲早当他已死去，宝哥的社团已烟消云散，大部分的干将，如今都成了太子佐的手下。七年已过，歌照唱舞照跳，谁记得旧日恩仇？阿京走进这座城时，不过是一只蝼蚁、一片影子，今次他离开时，大约连灰烬都剩不下。

阿京在梦里被打得落花流水，他在疲倦中醒来，身体沉重又处处疼痛，弄得他并不想睁眼。  
最先令他情愿苏醒的，是食物的香味，好像有鱼鲜，又有米的香气，是他幼时所熟悉的。他睁开眼睛时，能明显感觉到自己的眼皮严重水肿。他睁开眼即看到狱医Simon。  
这个狱医是最早开始注意到他的人，入狱体检时，就问过他背上的刀痕与枪伤是怎么回事？“出过国，当过兵。”他这么回答。  
狱医坐在桌前写他的假条，“老陈请我过来的。”医生职业化地笑笑，“起得来吗？起来喝粥。老陈让食堂师傅弄的。”他指了指桌上的碗。  
“他为什么要帮我？”阿京忍着头晕扶墙坐起，“他人呢？”  
“他上工呀。坐牢都要上工的，你刚进来就打架，就送医务室，你什么规矩都不懂，工厂你也没去过。”Simon举起写好的假条给他看，“你自己在这边空白的地方把事由抄一遍，抬头写’尊敬的长官’，末尾签名、日期。”  
“不用照顾我，我不请假。”阿京说。  
Simon指指病例表格：“你发烧了，醒不过来，老陈报告了长官。他已经帮你请过假了，现在就是补个程序。喝碗粥继续睡吧。”  
阿京已不是当年的阿京，医生既然这样说，他也不再倔强反驳，默默按要求抄写签字，医生拿起假条便收拾起东西离开。囚室的门打开又关闭的瞬间，阿京突然跳起来拽住了他的衣服：“还有什么人知道我生病的事，强哥那边的人呢？”  
“第一天你就那么凶，其实他们都怕了你了。”Simon笑道，“也都在问我打听你的事。”  
“你怎么说？”  
Simon说：“我说你已经是老陈的人了，你们自己去问他。”  
阿京满满坐回床沿：“谢谢你，医生。”  
“你要抓紧了。强哥虽然没老陈灵通，还没有摸清你的底细，但他早晚会的。”Simon说，“你想做什么，是个人都能看出来。”  
“为什么帮我？”  
“第一天是不想看你刚进来就被人打死。第二天是听说了你的故事。”医生走出去，电动门在他身后落了锁，“别惊讶，刚刚老陈告诉我的。也没别的，人一辈子能有几个七年？我敬你是条汉子。”

阿京休息了三天回到人群中，腿还是瘸，身体已经不怎么痛。他自己也得意，面色都润红，眉眼看起来也有了先前不见的灵动神采。  
遂跟着大佬陈去厂里上工，想象中是造子弹，结果让他缝公仔。每人一个步骤而已，他是生手，只负责给公仔穿衣服、打蝴蝶结。他的左手受过伤，拇指缺了一节，厂里的督导并还嫌弃，怀疑他连蝴蝶结都打不好，转而问大佬陈，“要么让他去填发泡棉？”  
大佬陈笑笑地看他，目光从眼镜后直射出来，沿着阿京头颅的轮廓自上而下顺了一圈。他说：“长官你看，这么漂亮的光头——我就想看他给熊熊打蝴蝶结。”  
虽然阿京不太理解，但督导竟也跟着笑了，说“好”。  
此后数日，固然众人观察阿京的目光，都是在审视揣摩他，想象他是如何在大佬陈的面前脱掉衣服，他一整天的工作，却都是在重复穿衣服这件事，穿得恨不得再也不要穿了。  
大佬陈与他不同，显然很享受给玩偶公仔钉上眼睛这件事。这是他负责的工序，是穿衣服前的最后一步，他只做这个。无论完成哪种公仔，他都会先把它抱起来，正正地对着它“有眼无珠”的脸孔仔细看一看，似是某种仪式，一定不可省却。待他打定主意，或是与那布娃娃精神连线完毕，一切就绪，方才拿起戳针，一边两下，工序完成。  
然后他便把这只公仔抛给阿京。“是个靓仔啊，让他有帅气一点。”有几次，他这么说。  
阿京十分的费解，因这一批熊公仔都是穿成完全一样，他实在领会不出如何能将其中一两只打扮得格外帅气。  
然而只消大佬陈这样“特别关照过”，他便也受影响，对那几只公仔格外关注，都要掐着袖子理好，蝴蝶结也会特地帮它们捋得十分端正。很快即有这样的错觉，即便这几只丢进塑料筐，也一样能被他轻易认出来。大佬陈为它们安的眼睛会说话，都有对着他遥望。它们被收走装箱时，他竟有几分失落。  
有饭吃，有安稳觉睡，有人陪伴，身边还栽满了软绵绵的可爱玩偶——没架打，也没有再受伤，更不用说，暂没有杀人。毫无疑问，这正是阿京七年来最平静的一周时光。

这种平静是大佬陈给予的，当然亦由他亲手终结。阿京的膝盖基本伤愈，可以顺利抬腿那天，大佬陈递给他的最后一个玩偶，并不是一只熊仔。  
那是他们特别做的，也可能是大佬陈特别订做的，大家都会乐意讨他的欢心。他们做了一个长得很像陈某人的公仔，材料有限，以至于他穿了“熊毛裤子”，但应有的白发与眼镜一样不少。眼镜由黑色皮革剪成，他自己亲手粘上。  
并没有抛给阿京，他走过来，递给他。“把我打扮也靓仔一点嘛。”他说，“这一只是你的，你可以留下。”  
阿京还没有接过来，就听见一阵哄笑，连同督导在内都笑个不停。他回过头，只见一群曾经打家劫舍，或是贩卖白粉、黄碟的重型犯全都笑得东倒西歪。他的脸上便显怒气，以他的脾气，绝不愿当众接过这样羞辱了他的东西。  
可是大佬陈看着他，目光不容置疑。这些日子他看顾阿京，吃饭睡觉都照顾他，像个宽厚长者，还有些令人难以理解的幽默倾向，总之没有半分强求，阿京没在他手上吃过亏。他忽然用这种严厉目光瞪他，同时却在做搞笑的、胡闹的、温情的事情，这使得阿京不得不退让。  
他接过那只光膀子大毛腿的“大佬陈”公仔，一瞬间就明白：公仔里有根骨架，硬而且重。他们偷缝了一把利器给他。  
像是见面礼，其实是诀别物。阿京的目光闪动，他本该已经心硬如铁，如今却越来越爱哭了。此时哭泣会影响所有的计划。他埋下头，给公仔打扮，像他已做熟的那样，脖子也要绑上蝴蝶结，为它理得平顺，使它衣冠楚楚。  
这时候他听见生日歌，督导竟捧了蛋糕进来，放在他面前。督导说：“老陈今天生日，说你跟他一天，让我帮搞个蛋糕。生日快乐！”  
他猛回头，大佬陈倒是坦然得很：“其实都不知道你哪天生日，不过，听你说七年来都未过生日。我同长官沟通，说不如就跟我一天，以后我们每年一道庆祝好了。生日快乐啰，阿京。”  
众人皆鼓起掌来，惊了阿京一跳。他的眼前有蛋糕，怀里有礼物，还能吹蜡烛，一切忽然好得像过圣诞节。  
后来大佬陈问他吹蜡烛的时候许了什么愿？他说，要强哥死掉。他说我七年了只有这个愿望，他亲手打了宝哥九枪，我也要他开九个口子。


	3. Chapter 3

但那天晚上，阿京所说的关于许愿的话，并不是实话。  
实话是什么其实也不重要，总之“生日”那天晚上，他同大佬陈睡了。  
在一张床上都有睡了不少日，肌肤相亲都习惯了，对彼此的身体早就没了戒备，发展成做爱也只是顺理成章的事，他是早有自知。相反的，需要考量的反而是过程，太熟悉了，简直没法儿下手。好多次都觉得，应当要给他，不给简直不可理喻。  
然而每天到了熄灯时，大佬陈说一句“睡吧”，他原先打定的主意就全都在黑暗里消亡了。一头歪上床，自有一个缄默的怀抱等候着他。温情已足具，激情总是欠缺，他羞赧止步，论蛮勇还不如第一夜。  
到了如今无论如何都是最后一夜，他重又强迫自己拾起信心。还是在暗里抽了支烟，假想那些像恋爱般的日子都未发生。阿京抽完他的烟，自觉身体状态很好，腿脚业已恢复灵活，便利用起来，也不拖延，一熄灯就爬上床，跪骑在目标身上。  
大佬陈竟是没有再装睡，也可能他许的愿就是这个。阿京解扣子时他也帮忙，但是帮倒忙，双手抬起从衣襟下探入去，趁势就摸弄起来，从小腹带点气力往上，横扫那身体，揉面一样地揉他。  
他的手指捏拧过阿京的乳头，到底是上了点年纪的人，跟阿佐当年给的很不一样，绝非是假装大人般有样学样，而是找准了位置，一击即中。阿京完全没遭逢过，被他一摸一掐就起来了，慌乱地闷哼着，身向前倾，不是要凑他，实在是要求他放过。  
大佬陈的手却立刻揽住他的肩背，又搓弄着往下，在他不经意间，裤子就被翻卷着脱卸掉了，是脱净了一整条腿。阿京的决心下得早，只穿了一条裤，轻易脱去后，肉体全都裸露出来，惊喜一样呈给对方。  
他已经硬了，是自己很想要。但这感觉——这种情欲的感觉，其实是陌生的。阿佐挑逗过他多次，他并没有这么兴奋过。那时候毕竟还是迷恋和期待的感觉更多。如果阿佐的爸爸不是强哥，如果强哥没有杀死宝哥，或许有日他会愿意为阿佐改变些什么。这些现在说都晚了，而且很远了。现在他满心满意，都只想着大佬陈的手指。  
谁不是刻意为之呢？他恍惚中忆起，大佬陈在睡前有很仔细地洗手，是故意在他的面前表演，每一根手指、每片指甲都搓洗过，冷水一直浇，淅淅沥沥的，沿着那些粗壮有力的指节坠下。对于性，阿京几乎还是懵懂，他只是单纯有过，而非个中高手。他是到那些指头顶开收缩翕动的入口，穿刺进他的体内，恶意地分开、搅动、扩张——这时候，才懵懂意识到，其实这场交欢的前戏，在大佬陈洗手时就开始了，只是他还忙着抽烟缓解紧张，竟没有更仔细地观察享受它。  
他已做好准备奉献和给予，却未想过自己也能索求与收获。他所得到的，不是被撕裂、被侵略、被享用的羞辱，他无非觉得自己像被大海的波涛托着，起起伏伏，节奏与深浅，他仍旧无法掌控，却并不难过。大约天空和大海，向来只是显示它们作为造物之手的莫测行为与强大力量，它们从不会夺去人的自尊。同样是暂时交出自主权，阿京却觉得被大佬陈插入这件事，是令他如释重负的乐事。他的命在死前终于又得来一次轻松愉快的自裁。  
后来他支撑不住，整个人都扑在大佬陈的怀里，被他紧抱着挺动。他在黑暗里闭着眼睛，瞎子一样找寻对方的嘴唇，以至于牙齿先撞上牙齿，他俩的这个吻十分愚蠢，咯咯作响且震得发疼。  
性交把这窄小铺间的有限空气搅动得既混乱又粘湿。“Benny……Benny。”阿京做梦一样低声念着，一瞬间错觉自己也只是一个最普通的恋人。  
大佬陈——或称Benny Chan的双手齐齐捋上阿京刚长出绒绒短发的头颅，他的搓动好动情又十分烫热，只这样搓着，又用力猛顶了几下，阿京就射在他俩的肚子上了。

“我听过你的故事。”Benny在道别前曾经说过，“我必须得知道大哥强为什么会进来，他这样的人是可以不进’大房间’来的。我要知道他进来是在躲什么。”  
他说：“阿京，就是你。他为了躲你的复仇，才甘愿放弃外面的一切，躲进这里来。”  
阿京当时不是很明白，Benny为什么要在最后时光里提到这个。后来阿京有些明白了，彼时他从Benny公仔内拆除的自制铁片小刀已快将要插进强哥的喉咙。  
只差一步。他已得到很好的机会，走到这么近了。可惜狱医Simon的话已得验证，强哥已查出他的底细，眼下也有所准备。他的身边，亦不乏阿京这样的死忠。  
宝哥的狗，强哥的狗，其实都没有太大区别的。社团仇杀，基本都是他们动手，或攻击或拦截，总之都划不出“干脏活”这个体系。强哥说，阿京是吧，宝哥当初让你杀了我在尖东最得力的一把刀，你骑的机车，把我兄弟迎面撞倒，砍了他十二刀。你找我算账，那这笔账要怎么算呢？  
阿京被四个人摁着，双腿都伤了，此时强哥的一只脚，就踏在他死抓着小刀的右手上，下了狠劲碾压，可惜听不到他呼叫。  
倒是先前被他一路放倒的二十多个持械的好手，个个都在地上翻滚哭叫。强哥的准备很充足，阿京一把刀，要对付他们二十四把。眼下二十四个拿过刀的，都不可能再拿刀了。强哥虽然没有刀，然而他心里眼里，都有怒气。  
狱警收了黑金，已识相躲远，说好了二十分钟后过来收尸。强哥踏着他手，一边碾动脚尖，一边质问他：“你怎么知道我在这里？你怎么能进得来这里？谁给你做的假身份？”  
阿京不说话。他并不是第一次被这人像踏死狗一样踏在脚下了。他也不是头一次被强哥的人打断双腿。七年前他和阿佐上酒店过夜的事情败露，他就挨过一顿。当时宝哥也很生气，说要把他送回渔村。最后这件事并没有发生，因为宝哥隔天就死了，他的生意伙伴卖了他的坐标，他从茶座出门，就对上了强哥的枪口。  
强哥只知道阿京在追杀他。他甚至不知道阿京就是Jacky，就是他的宝贝儿子懵懂时曾经热恋过的那个对家马仔。毕竟，七年了，相貌都有改变。阿京当初看去不过高中生模样，眼下真是老得厉害。  
强哥骂着骂着，声音忽然低了下去。“算了，管不了主谋，反正做了你我就能出去了。这些年被你追杀得鸡飞狗跳，原来你也不过如此。真可笑。”他喃喃着努了努嘴，示意马仔动手。  
而阿京还想挣扎，他做最后的努力，硬抽出有握刀的手。混乱中也没得挑，立刻一刀扎进强哥的脚背。监狱里大家都穿布鞋，这一刀扎得虽浅，仍是一刀见血。  
强哥惨叫，同时后退。他们是在犯人浴室内动手，原本就是很安全的，强哥自己为求万全，也一直背向出口位置，确保随时可以退走。他惨叫后退，颠簸了两步，半身退进出口走廊的阴影。刹那间叫声就遏止了。从阿京的角度，能看到强哥的影子，在光源与阴影的交界处抽搐一样地跃动。  
突然，那跃动也骤停，另一只影子从黑暗里出来，揪住强哥的身体，推着他、顶着他，一直往前。  
不知是谁第一个惊叫起来，而后阿京才看清楚，强哥的气管已被刀片一类的东西割开一道，一只手把他向前推攘了一把。  
强哥向前扑跌，他伤口里的鲜血狂喷出来，阿京不偏不倚被洒了一头一脸。  
这是他幻想过很久的情景，真的到来了，他却并不欢欣。他躲开尸体，仰头看去，能看到苍苍白发，和反着光的一副镜片。Benny站在阴影边缘，指尖有血珠滴坠，脸上唯平淡表情。  
“戳他吧。九刀，我帮你数。”那凶手坦然说，“戳完你的命就不归他了，归我。”  
这不合规矩，阿京想，社团仇杀不能祸及家人。在他的视角，Benny已是“家人”，如今被牵连进来，就是他的失败。  
这些日子他听说过各种版本，关于Benny Chan，关于中环爆劫案。他听说过这个表面学究的人当初是如何彪悍的恶匪，他听说他那次出手是因受人雇佣，想要拯救家人。但也都是旧事了，他们在血泊里相对时，大家都回不去当初。  
阿京没有问Benny将要怎么脱身。倒是Benny朝着阿京身后的人们抬了抬下巴：“你们看到是谁做了强哥没有？”  
没有人回答，直到后来，长官问起，也是没人回答。  
Benny摘下眼镜，掀起囚衣一角随意擦了擦。“戳吧，戳完我们回去。反正大家都在放风玩耍啰，也不知道这个衰人怎么回事。大概衰人就是要遇到衰事。”他又戴上眼镜，说，“你们——后面的，脱衣服。我要一套干净的衣服。M号的，现在就要。等会儿我的人换好了，你们把血衣和刀都送去锅炉房烧掉。办不好的话，其实也没什么。你们都知道的，我每天反正都在的嘛。”  
他们在商量着脱囚衣的时候，阿京终于爬了起来。他抬起手——右手已经无力，他需要用左手握住右手进行——又落下。如此机械的行为，他做了九次，每一刀都插得不深，绝没有复仇的快意，也没有虐杀的残忍。只不过似个仪式，众人在推推嚷嚷，被变态所迫，为怯懦占领。他像游离般，一个人默默地，把这事完成。  
戳完后，刀子即脱手。他跪伏在强哥的尸体面前，痛哭出声。

一周后阿京就得了保释。太子佐送他进’大房间’来时就说不会由他在里面，结果竟没有辜负。  
他走时，Benny把自己那本旅游手册送他，建议他拿这个当新目标。他看了出版日期，才发现是爆劫案以前就有的东西了，可能不犯案的话，Benny Chan正在这世界上四处悠游。  
很难说他会不会杀杀人跳跳舞到处捣乱，总之现在，阿京自由了，他还没有。  
太子佐亲自来接的阿京，邀他上自己的劳斯莱斯，一道风光远去。本来这七年都没有什么交集，忽然一下，就并肩共乘了。  
阿京问他：“你知道我进去是做什么的，对么？你本来就知道，我故意找你的麻烦，是为了进’大房间’去杀你爸爸。”  
太子佐揽他的肩膀。这个姿势Benny也做，但似是情人一样，不但要搂着，还要揉搓他的肩膀。如今阿佐也做，已经纯粹都是对能人的退让与客气了，揽住便不动，不敢多亲近。  
阿佐便揽着阿京，邀请他入伙。“七年办一桩事，还办成了，京哥，你不是一般人。七年前老头子看不懂你，但我知道你不是一般人。”阿佐说，“尖沙咀一片的地盘，原来是宝叔的，我爹地手黑抢过来，大家都不好看。现在宝叔手下没人了，都是我的人了，只有你还对他忠心耿耿，这片地须由你来继承，才合适嘛。”  
阿京抓住自己肩上那只手，小心翼翼地从太子佐的臂间闪出身来。“你故意把我送进去，让我杀你爸爸。他躲在里头一日，你的位子就不安稳一日。他一死，社团全是你的，就没人会问你要权来使了。”他说，“你爸爸带进去保护他的人，你会让他们把牢底坐穿，这样，里面的人和外面的人，都对不上供，谁都不会纠缠我到底怎么能进得去的。”  
“哦。”太子佐不置可否地笑了笑，看上去，不再像当年那个腼腆的大男孩了，他现在一笑，也牵起满脸的皱褶，他一时看去竟比阿京还要老。他想了想，感慨道：“你变了啊京哥，以前你的思想没有这么复杂的，还有点傻得可爱。”  
阿京问他讨了支烟，却不点，捏在手里转了转。  
“我有个弟兄还在里头，这些天很照顾我。他一把年纪，头发已白，非常无害。你把他保出来，我们的事情就算完了。不然的话，你知道，我耗得起一个七年，也耗得起第二个。社团仇杀，祸不延家人，这是规矩，否则我刚才就想拧断你的头。没什么别的原因，我看你不顺眼。”阿京说。  
太子佐问他：“保出来又怎样，尖沙咀你们不要，那要什么？”  
“给一艘船，别的不要。”阿京笑道，“我弟兄老了，坐牢坐得都傻了，我打算陪他去环游世界。”

 

Fin.


End file.
